


ice and blooms of fire

by AlphaBanana



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/AlphaBanana
Relationships: Female Detective/Tane, Female Detective/Tane Scott
Kudos: 13





	ice and blooms of fire

The first time Tane comes to visit Riona in the Facility Archives, they have been officially dating for about a month.

Everything is still new, still exciting, and if their hands aren’t on each other then, well, they fucking _should be_.

Before, when they had agreed (when she had _insisted_ ) it was just sex, nothing more, they had had an agreement, broken only once, that they wouldn’t do anything at work. Now that they are— _whatever_ they are, all bets are off, and that is how, quite by accident, Tane finds himself biting on his fist while Riona runs soft hands ( _so_ soft, like velvet or silk or _something_ luxurious, almost heavenly) over his length, diminutive fingers lingering at the head, the pace languorous enough to make him shudder.

“Riona—Ri—Ri, _fuck_ —” Tane lets his hands run down her sides, looks at the telltale shudder when he reaches the ticklish part just underneath her rib cage and settles just beneath it, palms framing the flare of her hips, the swell of her backside and wanting—

Wanting _something_. The thought skitters away every time he tries to hold onto it, chased away by the little lightning bursts of pleasure which jolt up his spine every time her hand twists just slightly on the downstroke, and—

 _That’s it_. Returning the favour. _That’s_ what he wants - wants her to feel like this, wants to see her and feel her in his arms as she quakes, as each tremor shakes away a little more of whatever demons still haunt her (or one demon in particular, with caramel blond hair and a smug smirk that Tane wants to—).

 _Returning the favour_.

A small part of Tane whines at the thought of distracting her from her clearly-stated goal of driving him _mad_ , at the thought of her hand no longer doing _that, there_ , and his hips buck into her hold reflexively, encouraging her to pick up the pace until he feels her palm slick around him, _from_ him, and knows it’s now or never.

It takes Tane very little effort to lift Riona, pin her like a butterfly against the wall and angle his hipbone to press against her clit with enough pressure to make hazel eyes roll back - and he _almost_ regrets that for a moment. Her eyes are beautiful, and he likes them best when she’s like this, clear-eyed and present with him, and there’s a light in them, blazing golden amongst the kaleidoscope of other colours, that she only gets when she’s with him. He still isn’t sure how to describe how he feels about that, only knows that he feels it hot and cold in his belly, warming and soothing and so very _her_.

“They—they’ll catch us,” is all she can manage to gasp as he runs tongue and teeth down the sensitive skin at her throat, sucking a mark that makes her jerk in his arms with a low moan.

Tane pulls away from her neck at that to look her in the eye. “I can sto—”

“Don’t you _dare_.” Riona is _glorious_ when her temper flares, eyes narrowed and sparking, and Tane cannot help but kiss her as she wants and move his lips and hips against hers in a rhythm that soon has manicured fingers scrabbling on his back for purchase and the scent of her filling Tane’s nostrils.

One of her hands moves to rummage in his pocket to find a silver packet, tear it as carefully as she can manage (with fingers, he notes with some amount of pride, shaking slightly), and roll the condom onto him and once again he bucks into her hold with a low groan.

“You sure?” Riona eyes are searching now, and he loves that she still thinks to ask him but _fuck_ , he has never been more sure, kisses her in lieu of trying to answer with words and between the two of them he is lined up and pressing inside of her and—

 _Fuck_. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Cannot say with all certainty that the litany in his head isn’t leaving his lips as he melds with her, feels her try to pull him in deeper, hands and ankles linked behind him as she sucks her own, more transient marks into the skin visible to her at his collarbone.

Tane could not say how long they spend joined like this, joining and parting and joining, only that it feels like coming home, and whatever else is happening in the world outside, they still have this private world, just for them and their pleasure and their—

Catches himself before he finishes the thought. Does not want to scare her - or scare himself, for that matter. Worries sometimes that he is diving headfirst into a ravine he won’t be able to escape.

Isn’t sure he ever _wants_ to escape.

Riona panting his name brings him back to her, and there is something intoxicating about how she loses herself in this, in _him_ , and Tane's thrusts become a little faster, _deeper_ , making her moan throatily enough to make his toes curl.

“Talk to me.” A low demand leaves Riona’s lush lips through the gasps, one that makes him grin.

“What do you want me to talk about, _e ipo_ , hmm? How good you feel, how good this feels, _us_ ,” and through his own building haze he can hear her litany of _yes, please, yes, yes, yes_ , can feel the words settle in amongst him and nourish him.

“ _Tane_ —” Whether a plea or a warning, Tane doubts he will ever tire of hearing his name hazy and unfocused on her tongue, and brings one hand down to rub at her. Tane feels a flush of _something_ he cannot quite touch at the way she clenches around him tighter and tighter until she shudders apart in his arms and fuck, _fuck_ —

When Tane resurfaces from drowning in her, her hold has slackened, cheeks flushed and already wild curls almost alarmingly mussed. And the euphoria in the smile that spreads over Riona’s lips is infectious, and before he can catch himself he laughs, forgetting that they are still _at work_ , only remembering when she smacks at his shoulder half-heartedly when she tells him to set her down. Tane makes sure to discard the condom, tucks himself away with a barely perceptible shudder.

Riona stumbles slightly in her heels as she struggles to find her footing, and Tane catches her at the waist, pulls her into the circle of his arms and holds her, just for a moment. Feels the giggle bubble up in her throat before she can stop it and holds her tighter to him, and if he closes his eyes, he can pretend that they are not surrounded by grotty filing cabinets, that Maaka will rip the piss out of both of them, that Riona’s _mother_ works here—

Here, it can just be the two of them.


End file.
